1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body reinforcing structure which improves performance for coping with a frontal collision accident of a vehicle by forming a front tip portion of a front fender apron member, which constitutes a front vehicle body of the vehicle, in a length direction of the vehicle so that the front tip portion of the front fender apron member is extended up to a front tip portion of a front side member in the length direction of the vehicle, and integrally coupled to the front tip portion of the front side member.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a front vehicle body of a vehicle is a structure that is positioned at a front side in the length direction of the vehicle, and forms an engine room, and includes a front end module which forms a front side of the engine room and on which a cooling module, a head lamp, and the like are mounted, front fender apron members which form both left and right portions of the engine room, at which a suspension system is mounted, and provide a space in which wheels are installed, a dash panel which is positioned at a rear side of the engine room and partitions a passenger room and the engine room, and the like.
In addition, front side members, which are formed to be extended in the length direction of the vehicle, are disposed at both left and right sides at a lower portion of the engine room so as to reinforce structural rigidity of the front vehicle body, and a sub frame is disposed at a lower portion of the front side members in order to mount and support the suspension system and the like as well as an engine and a transmission that are installed in the engine room.
The front fender apron member has one end that is placed on and connected to an upper portion of the front side member at a predetermined position in a length direction, and the other end that is connected to a front pillar.
A bumper beam, which is formed to be extended in a width direction of the vehicle, is mounted on a front tip portion of the front side member in order to improve performance for coping with a frontal collision of the vehicle.
In a case in which the vehicle, which is provided with the front vehicle body having the aforementioned structure, undergoes a frontal collision with small overlap with a collision object such as an obstacle or other vehicles when the vehicle travels, that is, in a case in which the collision object collides with the vehicle in a state in which the collision object deviates to one side in the width direction of the vehicle, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a width W of a front tip portion of a front side member 110 becomes small such that the width W of the overlap between a collision object 100 and the front side member 110 becomes small, and as a result, there are problems in that the front side member 110 cannot be properly deformed rearward in a length direction thereof, but is bent upward in a height direction of the vehicle or leftward and rightward in a width direction of the vehicle, occupants cannot be safely protected because the front side member cannot effectively cope with the frontal small overlap of the vehicle, and excessive collision damage to the vehicle is caused.
The above disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.